


Unknown

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: She ran to the forest to get away from her bullies only to find a friend that she needed most.





	

(Sakura's thoughts)

_Such long and pretty hair. I wonder if it is as silky as it looks?_

_Can I brush it? WIll he let me? Momma never lets me brush hers._

_Why is he in the forest alone? Is he waiting for someone? Maybe he has no friends._

_I would be his if he let me._

_Afterall, I have no friends._

_He sees me! Stupid foot! Why'd you move!? Oh no! Now he's coming over here!_

_He seems nice though, even if his smile is cold, his eyes are warm._

_Pretty too! They turned into a dark red color!_

_He asks me why I'm here, but that silly. I'm always here, the bullies never find me._

_He seems mad now. He saw my bruises. He asked me who did it, so I told him._

_He says he believes me. I'm glad, cause Mommy never did. She said the bullies were nice kids from good families._

_He says he can take my pain away. I asked him how._

_He said that he can train me to fight off my bullies, but I would have to leave the village and my family behind._

_I said it was fine. Mommy never liked me and the village was mean to me._

_He takes my hand as his pretty eyes starts to spin. I fall asleep as the pretty man takes me away._


End file.
